


A Night in Pairs

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Digital Art, F/M, France (Country), Manip Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Attending a party at the French Ministry of Magic leads to more than Hermione bargained for.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	A Night in Pairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts).



> Created for Wizarding Crossover Connection's Stockings of Joy 2020. My giftee for this is aleysiasnape and she asked for Hermione Granger/Loki and masquerade. This is currently just the image, but there's always a possibility of this being turned into a story later on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or the MCU. HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic for Harry Potter and Disney for the MCU, and anyone else that may own any part of it. I am not making any money off of this.


End file.
